The present invention relates to the field of photography and, more particularly, to photographic apparatus having reflex optical systems (a folded optical path from the lens to the exposure plane) for exposing film units of the type which includes a transparent outer sheet or layer through which image-bearing light is transmitted to expose photosensitive materials within the film unit.